Deseos
by HT-MT
Summary: Es un TodosxTodos. Están todos los personajes, o por lo menos aparecen sus nombres. Comenten *w*. Mucho romance, drama. No Odiamos a Ningun Personaje, lo contrario. Los Amamos. Rango M, Importante: Shoujo, Lemon, Yaoi & Yuri.


**Autor notes: **

**Algunas palabras son expresiones japonesas: daisuki, senpai, chan.**

**El sgte. Capítulo lo más probable se publicará la semana entrante.**

* * *

Eran las siete de la mañana y como es de costumbre, Rin caminaba hacia su colegio. Y desde hace unos meses, aquel chico de onceavo año la esperaba en la puerta de entrada.

- Buen día, Taisho-_senpai_.

- Hola, Rin-_chan_ – dijo Sesshomaru con su singular gesto seductor. Rin se ruborizó - ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu clase, linda Rin?

Agacho la cabeza con las mejillas aun rojas.

- Si no hay problema…

Caminaron juntos hasta el salón de Rin. En el trayecto, Sessh se acercaba bastante a ella, suficiente como para que sus manos rocen constantemente, pero Rin se alejaba lo mas mínimo posible, se hacia la difícil. Ya parados en la entrada, Sesshomaru volteo en dirección hacia su salón de clases.

- ¿Cuándo sucumbirás antes mis encantos? – dijo con un suspiro mientras se alejaba, sin decir otras palabras.

Ella quedo en _shock_ en el umbral. No sabia que podría responderle, no sabia que pensar, pero solo sabía que… lo amaba. Aun parada en la puerta, escuchaba en la lejanía.

-¡Rin-chan! – fue largo grito.

Pudo diferenciar fácilmente ese grito. Rin volteó lentamente la cabeza aun algo aturdida mientras el personaje corría hacia ella y la atrapaba entre brazos.

- Kohaku, déjame en paz – le decía mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo.

- No quiero, no, no, no, no. ¡_Daisuki_ Rin-_chan_!

El timbre sonó, y comenzó la clase con ello, todos se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares. Rin seguía atontada mientras se sentaba, solo pensaba en es chico hermoso. Y con esos pensamientos cargados de él, las horas se volvieron minutos.

Al final de la última clase en el colegio secundaria Sengoku, Sesshomaru esperaba a Rin en la puerta del colegio. El reloj daba las tres de la tarde.

- ¡Te gustaría ir a comer helado?

- Taisho-_senpai_, - dijo algo sorprendida – ehm… bueno.

Caminaron en silencio, era una atmósfera muy densa, aunque ellos dos querían conversar, besarse, abrazarse, pero ninguno sabía que realmente se amaban. Sessh lentamente tomó la mano de Rin, era pequeña y suave, casi angelical. Él sentía lo que realmente es llamado amor, pero se preguntaba también si ella sentía lo mismo.

Rin estaba muda, sentir la piel ligeramente fría de la mano de Sesshomaru contra la de ella la volvía feliz y reconfortante. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasa, soltó su mano con vergüenza, aunque era exactamente lo contrario a lo que quería. Justo en ese instante, Rin recordó el primer momento en que lo conoció…

***Rin's POV***

_Seguía caminando hacia mi casa, fue un día agotador que apenas caminaba, creo que hasta llegué al punto de arrastrar los pies. Crucé el río Mioga por el puente Shippo, el sonido relajante del agua correr me tranquilizaba, pero unos sonidos sordos llamaron mi atención. Caminé con rapidez hacia donde escuchaba los golpes, llegué hasta el filo del puente, justamente en el centro del pasadero. Vi algo horrible, vándalos golpeando a un joven. Me horroricé._

***Sesshomaru's POV***

_- Mierda, hijo de puta, ¡Muere! – gritó unos de los chicos. Nunca en mi vida había sentido un puñetazo tan fuerte. Me considero un chico normal, sin problemas, no me gusta entablar conversaciones con otras personas pero estos idiotas son un estúpidos, no saben escuchar. Pum, pum. Me quedaba sin aire. ¿Por qué? No tengo la culpa que las mujeres me sigan, sin decirlo por vanidad. Es la verdad. Pum, pum, pum. Qué dolor. Las chicas son las culpables, ellas siempre son las culpables. Y por eso… Pum, pum… aquí me encuentro, enfrentándome a los novios de unas perras sin control. Las odio tanto. Pum. Los odio tanto… Odio a todos. Odio este mundo._

_Ese día me golpearon sin compasión ni misericordia, qué habré hecho para recibir esto. Mierda. Quedé tirado en el piso aguantando el dolor. Los chicos se fueron sin decir nada, apurados. El sonido del agua sonaba muy cerca. Pero qué dolor. Pude sentir alguien que se acercaba, abrí en lo más mínimo mis ojos para ver quién era. Esperaba que fuera ninguno de esos hombres. Entonces vi a una chica ¿Qué quiere? ¡Ayudarme? No, no lo creo. Cerré los ojos nuevamente, intentando ignorarla…_

***Rin's POV***

_Me acerqué lentamente hacia donde el pobre chico estaba tirado. Estaba hecho trizas. Pobre, pensé. Saqué mi pañuelo blanco que siempre llevo conmigo, lo mojé en el río y me acerqué limpiarle unas heridas. Pasó un buen rato._

_- ¿Por qué lo haces? – me preguntó, me asusté un poco con su voz, seguía con los ojos cerrados._

_- Tengo que ayudarle, no puedo dejarlo tirado y herido._

_Removió su brazo que limpiaba entre mis manos. No estaba segura si quería que lo deje o le dolía al hacer eso._

_- Si puede infectar si no le ayudo con estas heridas._

_Dejó de moverse y no dijo nada. Noté su frente un poco arrugada, como si estuviera molesto. Pasó otro tiempo - ¿Por qué te golpearon?_

_- No te incumbe – actuaba a la defensiva, aún con los ojos cerrados, ahora parecía como si no le importase nada en absoluto._

_Hubo un largo silencio entre nosotros, solo el sonido del río trazando su camino. Escuché luego un siseo proveniente de él y encogió su brazo. Entendí lo que pasó._

_- Lo siento mucho – dije – no pensé que le doliera bastante._

_Entonces lo último que hice fue enrollar su brazo con mi pañuelo para tapar la herida. Se levantó de repente. Realmente estaba destrozado, tanto su rostro golpeado como su vestimenta arruinada. Me hubiera gustado seguir ayudándolo, pero se levantó por una razón, era obvio que iba a resistirse. Abrió finalmente sus ojos. Me cautivó el color ambar de sus ojos, aturdiendo mis pensamientos. Me miró fijamente, reaccioné y bajé la cabeza de inmediato._

_- G… Gracias… supongo._

_Escuché unos pasos alejarse, subí nuevamente mi cabeza y vi su espalda de ese chico tan apuesto irse a medida que caminaba. _Es muy lindo_, pensé…_

En una de las calles, Rin caminaba rumbo a su casa junto a sesshomaru, muy juntos esta vez. Ella terminaba su helado de vainilla, mientras que él admiraba lo que hacía, su rostro, sus gestos, todo era hermoso para él. De pronto, Sessh paró en seco, Rin se percató de ello.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

- Tengo que decirte algo.

Sessh tomó las dos manos de Rin y se las acercó a su pecho.

- No acostumbro a hacer esto – le dijo a Rin – y mucho menos decirlo, pero…

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el sunset que los iluminaba.

- ¿Si? – siguió Rin con su corazón palpitante y rápido, sus ojos brillaban, al fin iba a decirlo.

- No sé si pasa lo mismo contigo, pero cada vez que te miro, mariposas acarician mi barriga, mi corazón salta sin control gritando "es ella, es ella". Tus ojos me llenan de paz, me conmocionan y se detiene el tiempo en ese momento. Todo es hermoso, pero cuando no estás cerca a mí, mi mundo se apaga, deja de tener sentido…

- Oh, _senpai_.

Se miraron profundamente, totalmente enamorados. Varios minutos pasaron compartiendo las miradas y luego, casi inconscientemente acercaron muy lentamente sus rostros. Apenas a unos centímetros de lejanía, cerraron sus ojos de forma lenta, amorosa. Continuaron acercándose hasta tocarse los labios cálidos de los dos. Ese segundo se hizo interminable para los jóvenes. El ocaso anaranjado hacía una estancia romántica junto a la brillosa, hermosa y solitaria calle. El día perfecto de los dos.


End file.
